I'll Never Forget This Night
by Rygon
Summary: Taking place directly after the rooftop incident, this sweet and tender moment shared by the new-found couple, Chii and Hideki, is one that they will always remember. First-person narrative from Hideki's perspective; obvious CxH


_Author's Notes: The following event happens directly after the rooftop incident. Enjoy this cute and adorable read from the first-person perspective of Hideki. (CxH)_

* * *

It was official. We are finally one within each other as a couple. Chii found her one just for her, and it's now my responsibility to make sure that our newly developed relationship stays stable and everlasting. I'll be honest, in the past, I didn't think it would be impossible, but rather unlikely. Society looks down on a human developing and being in a romantic relationship with a persocom, and rightly so, since persocom are machines that were made to serve and help us humans. Therefore, unless a program was made solely to be a human's mate, it's wrong and unethical. Chii... she's different in every level. This girl chose me based on her own judgement and her grown feelings for me, and... I did the same. I regret nothing. I don't see Chii as an object or a piece of property, no. I see her as an uncommon individual that can make decisions on her own, and someone with an incredibly genuine personality that any man's heart will melt for. She's incredible. I love her, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with her. For now, baby steps. I know we will go far, no matter how cliché my words of choice may have been.

After holding her in my arms for a few minutes, I decided that we should turn in for the night. There's so much that happened in this single night, a whole lot to take in. I'm sure Chii feels the same way. As we walked down the flight of stairs to our apartment room, Chii had her arms softly wrapped around me, not wanting to let go. Looking down, she had this cute smile with half-open eyes, knowing she's at peace. I place my hand on her head, gently stroking her hair as I turn the doorknob to our home. Normally, we'd be greeted by two miniaturized persocoms, but they're with Shinbo at the moment. It felt strange not seeing them, but I have a feeling they're okay. I look down at Chii again, my newfound love, and she made eye contact.

"I don't know about you, Chii, but I'm beat."

She exhaled a sigh, "Chii...", in agreement. She was obviously beat, too.

We lay down on our 'bed,' which was nothing but blanked topped off with sleeping bags and a thin, white sheet to cover us, but only this time, we didn't zip ourselves in our own, separate bags. Out of instinct, we manage to put them together and cover us together. She clung onto me again, eyes closed, and I wrap my arms around her. My god, I did not think this day would come. I had dreams of intimate moments like this, especially during the last few weeks. Real life trumps my dreams, no doubt. I would normally tell her good night, and listen to her tell me the same, but... something different was happening. I had this tight warmness in my chest and a slight flush in my face that's keeping me awake. There was no way I would sleep over this. As I look down at my precious Chii, I saw something that surprised me. She was looking up at me with the same blushes I had. Her eyes were fixated on mine. We could not break contact. In fact, we won't break contact.

There was something about this feeling in my heart and the way we looked at each other that told us that we were looking for something. I didn't exactly know what it was, but I'm sure it- ...o-oh God, something is creeping down my ba- ...it was Chii. She's gently gliding a fingernail down my back. Oh my God, it's making me shiver. She noticed this, gave a concerned look, and all of a sudden, this crazy feeling I was getting turned into confusion.

"Chii...", I whispered, "why did you stop?"

The persocom hesitated a bit before replying, "Hideki looked nervous. Is Chii doing something wrong?"

"No, no, no! I... it's just that I-I, well, you know, I um-"

"What is it?", she asked again.

...screw it. Stammering won't get me anywhere. "Chii... I was nervous because the way you ran the finger down my back... it... it felt amazing. C-can you do that again?"

Chii gave me an adorable smile with a cute blush. "Okay."

She ran the finger down my back once more, and my god, I could feel fireworks going off inside me. Without any second thoughts, I took my hands and gently stroked her sides. I felt her sigh blow against my face, as she stroked me back with more intent. This is definitely the most human I've ever seen Chii, as she was breathing in sync with me. However, that feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. No, it was getting more intense. I was about to burst. As our strokes slowly come down to a halt, I felt her arms wrap around my neck. In return, I wrap mine around her waist. It was do or die at this point. No turning back...

We begin to pull each other closer and closer. Our eyelids grew weak and close, our faces became hot, our lips slowly open, and our chests were about to explode. It was at that moment that I knew for certain that this moment is one that I will never forget. As we feel that our bodies couldn't get any closer, I feel Chii's warm, soft, and surprisingly moist lips touch mine, and lock in place with mine. Our first kiss, it's come. I feel my heart pouring out into her as I hold onto her for dear life. Little did I know that as we share this kiss, small tears trailed down her face. I adjusted my lips and made our kiss a bit deeper by touching the tip of Chii's tongue with my own. I heard her voice gently come out, and it made my entire body shiver again. This kiss lasted for at least ten more minutes, until we decided to break free and open our eyes..

The look on my Chii's face was nothing short of genuine. Her eyes watery, her cheeks as red as mine. Her smile made my heart melt even further, as I felt myself smile back at her. If I had any sort of doubt about choosing Chii as my true love, those doubts would be relinquished.

"I love you, Hideki...", she said in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Chii. Good night.", I said, with a small and gentle kiss to her lips afterwards. We close our eyes and catch our z's.

This is the greatest night of my life so far...

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed my first fic. It's really nothing special at all, just your typical run-of-the-mill romance fluff story. Rate and review if you please, I don't mind. Chances are, I won't be using my FanFiction account much._


End file.
